Future Man of Steel and a Vampire chapters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: What it says on the tin, these are future chapters in the story.


( _A gym in Seattle, Washington_ )

Clark walked into a gym wanting to work out and get some had seen a man that had to be 40 years older than him. He had greying black hair and blue eyes, he was in a black T-shirt of his gym, shorts, socks and hi-tops. The man saw Clark walk in and started to train.

'Hmm,' he thought. Clark was working on the heavy bag, the speed bag, lifting weights and was walking to the ring to get in some sparring. The man walked over to the ring to help him out. He went over to Clark, "Ted Grant." He said as he was putting on striking gloves.

"Clark Kent, nice to meet you." He was in a tank top, bike shorts, socks, hi-tops and black striking gloves.

"What brings you to the gym, Mr. Kent?"

"I'm training for a match against my school's rival wrestling team."

"I see," so they started to spar.

"I'm also looking for information."

"On?"

"I'm looking for a young woman."

"Okay, how can I help?"

"Well, a friend of mine is looking for her."

"So like their daughter?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Dinah Lance." Just then Ted tackled him down and started to fight aggressively. 'Damn! He's trying to protect her!'

"I Won't Let You Get To Her!" He said, then Clark started to fight back and held him down.

"Calm down. I know you are protecting her. Why?"

"Because I'm not going to let ya take her so ya can kill her!" Clark got off of him.

"I'm not here to kill her." He said, "but I did lie about having a friend looking for her. I heard about her and some weirdos are looking for her. They said something about stealing her powers and then kill her." Ted growled as if he was a big cat.

"Who were these 'weirdos'?"

"I'm thinking some kind of occult group." They got out of the ring and went to his office. He handed him an address to a strip club.

"Go here, ask for 'Canary'. Tell her, 'Wildcat' sent you." Clark took the note and note then he also handed him a phone number. "Call me if you need any help." Clark thanked the man and took off.

* * *

( _Bombshells Strip club_ )

Clark walked into the club, this time he was in a shirt, slacks, boots and a blazer. A young woman walked over to him, she was dressed in a female Army uniform. "Welcome ta 'Bombshells' handsome," she said. She took his arm and lead him to a table and sat him down then handed him a menu. "Whacha drinkin'?"

"Cola," he said.

"Alright." But before she left, he said. "Also, I'm looking for 'Canary'." Her eyes widen, "Wildcat sent me."

"I'll get ya that cola and Canary." So she went out to get her and his drink.

Later, a very gorgeous young woman had walked over to him in a roller girl outfit. She had blonde hair, blue eyes. She was very well built and looked like she was wearing fishnet black stockings. ( _At least I didn't say 'pantyhose'_ ) She set the cola down and clark looked up. "I take it you're 'Canary'?" said Clark.

"Cat sent you?" She said as she sat down.

"Yeah, you're in danger. An occult…"

"I know, look over there." She nodded her head over to a group of people in black robes. "They've been watching me all night." He took a drink.

"I can get you out of here," he said. "But I'm going to need a distraction." She nodded.

"Let me get dressed." Clark nodded.

About 30 minutes later, he heard something. [ **And now coming on to the stage. The 'Fishnet Angel', Canary!** ] Said the announcer. Everyone looked to the stage and saw her, she was now in tight black leather, short bodysuit, boots, her fishnet stockings and a black jacket. She started to dance and do her thing, all eyes were on her. Then she went over to Clark, flipped down the stage and landed onto his lap.

She quickly placed earplugs into his ears. Kissed him, took a deep breath and screamed hitting the robed dudes and as everyone was dazed they started to head for the door.

* * *

As they ran out of the club, they were surrounded by those goons in the robes. "Looks like we'll have to fight this one." Said Clark, Dinah nodded. So the fight was on. They were back to back, they were taking out their opponents left and right. After the last one fell, Clark had looked to Dinah and then a man was behind her, grabbing her. "DINAH!"

" **Ah-ah!** " He said, he was in armor and pointed a weapon at him. "The young lady is coming with me!"

"Over My Dead Body!"

" **That Can Be Arranged!** " Just then, the weapon arm was destroyed and a man grabbed Dinah from him. " **Wildcat! Should've killed you when I had the chance!** " He was in a black bodysuit with taped fists and claws at the tips, boots with claws at the toes and a cat's mask over his head. ( _Think King's mask from Tekken 7_ ) All in black.

" **You should've!** " Wildcat growled and attacked him, he ripped the suit apart revealing it to be a bald man in a black bodysuit. He also had blue eyes. " **Luthor! Why am I not surprised?** "

"Give up Grant! The girl is mine!" Just then Clark attacked and took the man down.

"Brave man! Kidnapping a woman just so you can take Mr. Grant's gym!"

"Stay out of this Boy!" He said and tried to fight him off. But Clark was too powerful, just then the police came and arrested him.

"You know Luthor won't rest until he gets his hands on her."

" **What do you suggest?** "

"Have her come with me. He'll never touch her in Japan, even if he tries, I got friends that will take care of him and show him some hospitality." Dinah looked at Wildcat and nodded.

" **Keep in touch.** " She hugged him.

"I will." With that, Clark and Dinah left for Tokyo.


End file.
